


Kinktober Special Size Stealing

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [24]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Brain Break, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M, Parody, Penis Size, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Mapilutation, Size Stealing, Yaoi, cock growth, cuminflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Emizel has very unique powers and abilities, while he once lived riding the coattails of his fathers title. He wanted a title of his own, and all the power that came with it. He meets a demon Laharl from another Netherworld who also is obsessed with his title as Overlord.
Relationships: Emīzeru | Emizel/Rahāru | Laharl
Series: Kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Kinktober Special Size Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Special Size Stealing/Modification  
  
  
Emizel has very unique powers and abilities, while he once lived riding the coattails of his fathers title. He wanted a title of his own, and all the power that came with it. He meets a demon Laharl from another Netherworld who also is obsessed with his title as Overlord.  
  
  
-x-  
  
  
Death Emizel had learned a lot from the former Tyrant Valvatorez, he had been riding his father's coattails and title. He lacked strength and a title of his own. He worked hard to gain his own strength, journeying across his Netherworld and even venturing into others.   
  
  
He swore he'd earn a proper title. In the demon world, one could gain a title via great feats of strength, tactics, heroism, mischief, and even cruelty. It was the demon world after all. Demons could also take the titles of other demons they defeated, spoils of war/battle. Titles were coveted by demons, certain titles held a power to grant the user their darkest or deepest desires.   
  
  
Some titles even granted users unique skills and traits. When Valvatorez took the title of Prinny Instructor he gained the unique ability to strengthen the Prinny under his charge. It made his army of Prinny the most terrifying in their Netherworld.   
  
  
While performing deeds and training in his Netherworld he felt he was ready to venture out and challenge other worlds. He went to the Dimensional Guide, and traveled to one of the alternate Netherworlds. From what the guide told him that; this world's Overlord was a young demon who claimed the title after his father died, while choking on some demon snacks. He raged a war climbing to the top to earn the title of Overlord.   
  
  
“Perfect he’s just who I need to talk to.” He went through the portal and entered a familiar Netherworld. Emizel looked around a bit before he was attacked by random demons, Emizel defended himself, and blasted them away.   
  
  
“Who dares attack my subjects!” Laharl showed up, his demonic aura flaring. “You have some nerve coming to my Netherworld!” His hands sparked with energy. “Rejoice for you will have the honor of being killed by the Great Laharl!” He laughed.   
  
  
Emizel sweat dropped. ‘This is the guy with the Overlord Title?’   
  
  
Laharl balled his hand into a fist and he charged at Emizel, the reaper dodged the first blow, but the explosion that followed sent him flying back. “Hold on, I came here to talk to Overlord Laharl! Those demons attacked me and I defended myself.”   
  
  
“You wanna talk? Prove you’re worth talking to!” He created a dozen fire balls. “Or fall by my wrath!” He launched the balls, and Emizel whipped out his staff. It changed into a scythe.   
  
  
“Ha ho hi kiyah!” He spun his staff blocking some, slicing through others, and dodging the ones he couldn’t. ‘He’s strong!’ He felt his demon blood surge and he smirked.   
  
  
“Soul Reaper!” his skill had evolved, his scythe blade surging with his magical power. Emizel attacked Laharl, dishing out quite a bit of power. The scythe blade was swirling with intense heat and fire. “A burning slash that cuts right to the soul!” Laharl didn’t dodge, with a smirk of his own he caught Emizel’s scythe.   
  
  
“Too soft!” He tossed Emizel around.   
  
  
“Fight me like a man!” He charged up another attack. “Soul Solid!” With a slash of his scythe his sent a chilling ice slash.   
  
  
Laharl blocked it, but the chill made his nipples perk up. “Cute trick!”   
  
  
“Try this Death Chorus!” He spun his scythe around creating purple winds, the wind turned into several skulls. The skulls shrieked as they dove towards Laharl. The schrieks were the chorus of the dead, dancing along the winds. Laharl dropped his guard a bit and the attack did damage his favorite scarf.  
  
  
With a shout of his own he blew back Emizel’s attack. “Too bad loser, but I’m done playing with you!” He charged up an attack Overlord Flare, it was fire magic enhanced as his title as overlord. “Die!”   
  
  
Emizel took the attack, standing his ground. “I won’t lose to this guy!” He countered with Fire, Wind, and Ice Magic to try and fend off the attack. He survived, but his clothes didn't.   
  
  
He was thrown back, every stitch of clothing burned off. ‘Damn!’ Emizel stood up in all his naked glory. When the smoke cleared Laharl started laughing. “What’s so funny!?”   
  
  
“You call yourself a man, with a cock like that!” He pointed and Emizel looked down and realized he was naked. He blushed and shielded himself.   
  
  
“Oh crap!” This was humiliating. Laharl was having too much fun making fun of Emizel. Squirt, Tiny, Small Fry, Mini Magnum, Shrimp, on and on with the insults. Emizel was seething with rage and humiliation. “Look I came here to meet you and learn how you obtained your title as Overlord, not to be insulted.”  
  
  
“With a cock that small and pathetic you deserve the title of Demon Bitch!” Laharl laughed.   
  
  
Emizel snapped. “No way, I’m more than just my size!” He glared.   
  
  
Laharl sneered back. “You wanna know how I got my title, to put it simply I was born for it. I was the demon king’s son, the Demon Prince! It was my destiny to claim the throne for myself.” He stated proudly, though Laharl left out the fact he didn’t do it alone.Without his vassals and friends he never would have obtained the title of Overlord.   
  
  
“But you didn’t even defeat your dad to get the title, he died choking on a snack.” Emizel felt that Laharl was much like himself. “You are just like I was, riding your father’s coattails!”   
  
  
“I’m nothing like a baby dick loser like you!” Laharl snapped, he pushed Emizel down. “I’m gonna show you a real demon’s cock, loser!” He undoes his pants and exposes his massive 14 inch long demon dick.   
  
  
Emizel blushes. ‘He’s so big!’ Emizel wasn’t a size queen, but when you were around guys like Fenrich and Valvatorez you can appreciate certain physiques and esthetiques. Axel wasn’t very big either but his popularity in the Netherworld Porn industry was well known. Emizel got excited, his 3 incher hardening into a 4 incher.   
  
  
“Looks like the Demon Bitch likes big cocks, why don’t you worship an Overlord’s cock!” He lazily stroked his penis trying to coax it to full mast.   
  
  
Emizel had enough of Laharl’s crap. “Delta Death!” Emizel teleports.   
  
  
“Where did he…” Emizel reappeared behind him, his true form on full display. He smacks Laharl with his bone tail as he prepares three magical circles. Fire, Wind, and Ice united into a new magical circle unleashing all of Emizel’s power at once. “Shit!”   
  
  
Laharl fumbled and he got blasted by Emizel. He first sent a barrage of magical blades, that shredded Laharl’s clothing and accessories. “Damn you!” he growled. He spun his scythe creating a twister, with shifting heat and cold, causing the center to be charged with lightning. Etna warned him not to get over confident when fighting enemies.   
  
  
Emizel’s demon energy zapped Laharl’s exposed penis and his massive nuts. Laharl howled as he came hard, getting dizzy from the surprise burst of pleasure. Laharl may have talked a big game, but he wasn’t the stud he thought he was. He didn’t train his cock much, and was too scary so no one told him the truth. It was a joke among the Prinny that he had a rod too big for him to handle.   
  
  
He was tossed through the cyclone and slammed into the ground. Laharl was dizzy and splattered with his own semen, his spent dick laying across his belly. “You hold the title of overlord? You don’t deserve it!” Emizel used his fancy golden scythe and he severed the title from Laharl and claimed it for his own. “Oh…” his body pulsed. The title bonded with Emizel, advancing his powers even further. “Ohhh!”   
  
  
Emizel moaned. His 4 incher began to grow, swelling and gaining girth. “Oh fuck!” his eyes widened. He looked to Laharl and sure enough the demon’s once impressive 14 incher was starting to deflate. His cock reached 6 inches while Laharl’s dropped to 12. “Oh this is nice!” He lazily stroked his growing rod, watching the smug dick’s penis dwindle. It was clear his title had put some oomf oomf into his pecker area. ‘Now let’s see how big you really are.’   
  
  
His penis reached 7 inches then 8, then 9, upon hitting double digits Emizel used two hands to pump his cock. His focus was more on Laharl’s cock, watching the massive man meat dwindle and shrink it was kinda hot. Emizel kept hoping for another inch, and another, and was gifted with another.   
  
  
Soon the tides had turned and it was Laharl who had a 4 inch penis and Emizel was rocking the heavy dick. “Nice!” He could make good use of this monster. To his shock Laharl’s penis dwindled even further. His penis shrunk down to 2 inches! Emizel snorted. “All that big talk and you were even smaller than me!” He jerked his 16 inch penis using two hands, his massive balls jiggling as he worked himself to climax.   
  
  
Emizel came with a loud moan, and his thick cum shot all over Laharl. The former Overlord jerked awake as rope after rope of thick cream pelted his face and body. His vision was blurry, he blinked a bit, only for his eyes to bulge at the sight of Emizel’s massive penis. He was still hard even after one orgasm. “What did you do to me?” He tore his eyes away from the massive beast down to his own puny tool. “How are you still hard?!”   
  
  
“I took your Overlord Title and all the perks that came with it. Turns out that big dick of yours you were so proud of was nothing more than a decoration.” Emizel smirked. “As for why I’m still hard, guess I just have a better cock than you!” He had jerked off quite a bit, to the legend of Valvatorez, to the actual Valvatorez when he caught him and Fenrich mating on the night of the full moon, and lots of Axel’s porn videos. His penis was well trained and he had a lot of stamina to burn.   
  
  
Emizel slapped Laharl’s face with his cock, shocking the blue haired demon. His pupils turned into hearts. Turns out while Laharl hated big boobs, he had a different kind of weakness for big cocks. He thought he had beaten this weakness when he became an overlord, since his dick had grown so massive he was the biggest in the netherworld. This weakness didn’t go away, just remained dormant. “Don’t worry Princess, I’ll put this cock to much better use!”   
  
  
Laharl tried to glare. “What did you call me?” Emizel pointed at his tiny tool standing at attention.   
  
  
“I called you Princess, I defeated you so i think Demon Princess suits you best, especially with your clit dick.” His words were like arrows piercing his very soul, adding insult to injury Emizel punctuated each word with a cock slap to the face. “What did you say to me earlier, why don’t you worship an Overlord’s cock!?” he brought his cock head to Laharl’s lips, making him kiss it.   
  
  
Laharl caved, overwhelmed by the mighty length, the musk screamed MAN! He parted his lips and began to try and suck on the massive manhood. His tiny tool twitched wildly, leaking pre-cum as his mouth took in the large penis. He got about 7 inches down, and what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he worked with his hand. “Not bad, you know how to work a cock at least, maybe I’ll keep you if you can get me off, would you like that Princess?” he teased.   
  
  
He gulped, he didn’t say it, but he did. He felt his demon heart pounding in his chest. He doubled his efforts on Emizel's cock, taking 3 more inches. He breathed through his nose as his mouth and throat worked what he could of the impressive dick.   
  
  
Laharl's penis twitched and pulsed, leaking pre-cum like crazy. The former Overlord had no idea sucking dick would make him feel so good. Every suck and lick, had his body rippling in pleasure. His head was swimming in the thick demon musk of his new Overlord.   
  
  
Emizel's pre-cum washed down his throat, awakening his demon hunger. His sucks increased as his tongue teased the underside. He was so eager for the blonde's cum.   
  
  
Laharl lost himself in his task, bobbing his head back and forth. Emizel was enjoying his blow job. 'Now I know what Fenrich is howling about when Valvatorez blows him.' Just as he started to get close Laharl moaned and spasmed, and Emizel felt something splash against his feet. "No way!" He laughed.  
  
  
Emizel grabbed Laharl by the hair. "You came from sucking my dick?!" Laharl made a gurgle noise as his mouth was still stuffed. "Looks like your mouth isn't enough to satisfy me, but I know another hole that might work." He lurked Laharl off his cock.   
  
  
The former Overlord was looking quite lustful. He was put on his hands and knees, Emizel was inspecting his plump booty. "You have a nice ass Laharl!" He groped the plump cheeks, spreading them apart and getting a peek at his home. 'Oh fuck!' His entrance looked perfect, slightly parted, twitching and throbbing.   
  
  
Emizel lined up his cock giving his entrance a kiss. A few pumps had his pre-cum pouring into Laharl's tight ass. The bluenette moaned, his insides felt hot and tingly, his body shifted pushing against Emizel's monstrous cock. "You want my cock inside you, Princess Laharl?"  
  
  
"Yes!" He was drooling. The hearts in his eyes growing bigger.  
  
  
"Here you go Princess, take my dick!" He pushed forward, breaching his tight ass.   
  
  
"Ohh!" The expression on his face was priceless. Emizel in kind was grinning from ear to ear, to think he'd lose his virginity stuffing his cock inside another world's Overlord.  
  
  
'Former Overlord!' He thought happily, loving each glorious inch of his length being swallowed up by the demon. He stretched Laharl wide and deep, his belly extending as Emizel stuffed him full.   
  
  
'I felt that!' He came again, making Emizel chuckle.   
  
  
"Your ass is mine!" He moaned pulling all the way out only to slam back in. Both demons moaned. The friction was glorious; the long, strong thrusts had Laharl quaking in pleasure.   
  
  
Laharl lost count how many times Emizel made him cum, just knowing the fact was drilled home how much of a man Emizel was, as he spilled what made him a man over and over.   
  
  
Soon his cock was trapped in a permanently erect state, twitching dry orgasms. Laharl drooled, his heart eyes had grown three sizes this day. His mind was fuzzy, not wanting this to end conflicting with the desire to be pumped full of Emizel's seed.   
  
  
All good things came to an end, Emizel's orgasm hitting like a hurricane. His huge balls clapped against Laharl one final time, as he unloads his thick Overlord semen. He pumped the demon full of seed, making his belly swell.   
  
  
-x-  
  
  
The two had been changed. The reign of Overlord Death Emizel began, he wielded two magic scythes, he wore an open green robe that allowed easy access to his dick, his bone tail was fully developed, and he could conjure a bone mask on his face to unleash his ultimate power.   
  
  
He ruled with Princess Laharl. His title had changed him somewhat. His ass got plumper, his nipples swollen and more sensitive. It allowed him to equip Angel Underwear, white panties with blue trim, and a thin bra that only covered his nipples. He proudly let Emizel fuck him again and again before his whole Netherworld. The look in his eyes said it all…his swollen belly was just the icing on the cake.   
  
  
Flonne was so happy for him for finding such love. 'He's so happy!'  
  
  
End


End file.
